


Our Regrets

by rapono



Series: Tales of Reyes [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on RP, M/M, One Shot, Reyes is ashamed of what he's become, desiring how it once was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: The Reaper finds an old friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this one-shot is in the collection fic "Tales of Reyes", but I felt like it needed more attention. 
> 
> So once again, shout-out to my amazing mystery RP partner. You are awesome!

_This is a conversation between Jack Morrison // Soldier 76 and Reaper (Overwatch) ._  
  
  
"Hello Jack."

"Gabriel-?" Jack faltered with his weapon for a mere fraction of a second, his breath seeming to catch in his throat as he turned on the man, holding him at gun point, "What the hell do you want?"

He laughs, seemingly unfazed by the gun pointed at them. 

"Just wanted to see an old friend."

Jack swallowed thickly, taking a noticeable step back as though he were debating whether or not he could bolt and have a reason to escape without casualties. "That means a lot, coming from the man who betrayed me."

"Heh, old wounds are hard to close." He took a step forward with 76's backstep.

"Reyes-" He warned, his finger twitching against the trigger of his gun,"Stay where you are-"

Reaper dissolved into mist. 

Jack felt his blood run cold, and he turned sharply on his heel, whipping his gun behind him and then to the right as his heart began to hammer in his chest. "Gabrielle, I'm warning you!" His feigned front of loathing began to unravel the longer he was left by himself, turning frantic circles. He expected the man to appear at any moment from the shadows. "Stop screwing around! What is it that you really want?!" Mist swirled around the old soldier's boots. Arms began to form around his torso. 

"You."

It would have been nearly next to impossible to hear the uttered word over the violent pounding of his heart as it threatened to shatter his ribcage and burst from his chest, but it was though Reyes had pressed the words into his ear. He could feel the arms around him before he could see them, holding him in place as he tried desperately to scramble backwards. Jack's gun slipped from his fingertips and to the pavement beneath of his feet. "You destroyed everything I worked for!" He yelled as the mist began to materialize around him.

"You were like a brother to me, Gabriel-- you-- you were supposed to be my friend!"

The arms solidified and held Jack tightly. "And I died and came back a monster, believing you were dead. But you never really died, did you Jack?"

He struggled to swallow the growing lump in his throat, no longer attempting to struggle out of Gabrielle's grasp. His trembling body felt as though it were being sapped of its energy, weighed down by guilt. "I did what I had to, _Reaper_. You know that--"

"Then you should be able to take the consequences that follow." 

The grip tightened, and clawed fingers start to cut into him. Reaper's mask is right against his ear. The sound that escaped his lips was something between a grunt and a choked yelp as he pushed himself against Reyes in an attempt to dislodge the dagger-like claws piercing his clothing and into his skin. 

"You made yourself this way, Gabriel! I-- I gave everything to you! I gave everything to Overwatch and you ripped that apart from the inside out!"

Reaper doesn't reply. He adjusts his grip on Jack, moving one hand up to the soldier's face.

"You don't care, do you?! You don't give a damn about anything! Not after I was given position as Strike Commander-- that's what it was, wasn't it?" He was becoming more desperate by the second, and that was evident in his voice and the expression on his face. He didn't make a move to stop Reaper, staring at him dumbly like a helpless child. "I don't know you..."

"Sometimes I don't know myself either."

Reaper removed Morrison's mask with care. The moment Jack felt his mask being peeled from his face, his hand shot up to grab Gabriel's wrist, though even while he clung to the man's arm, Reyes seemed unfazed, tossing it aside carelessly. "Why are you-- Gabriel...don't make me hurt you...." 

"I've lost so many things too, Morrison. I destroyed those who I blamed for it." He lets out an unsettling laugh. "Look what its done to me."

Jack's shoulders stuttered as he let out a shaky breath, willing himself not to flinch as Gabriel laughed in his face, something about the tone of it was completely maniacal. "You're a monster, Reyes. You're alone and you've done it to yourself. Tell me..." He breathed, "Was it worth it, Gabriel? Do you feel better now that you've shattered your world and the lives of the people around you? Are you happy yet?!"

"I know I've lost my humanity. And..." His grip loosens slightly. "I'm not happy."

He didn't reply-- he couldn't, not when his throat felt as though it were closing and his body was forcing itself to shut down. He didn't understand why so much of him wanted to see Gabriel the way Jack remembered him-- the way he _used_ to be. Even when faced with earth shattering reality, he could feel the same excitement in seeing Reyes again for the first time in years as he did every time they saw one another back in their Overwatch days. Reaper sighed, Morrison able the feel the movement of Gabe's chest on his back. 

"If I let go, will you attack me? I want to properly see your face."

Jack stiffened at this, a feeling of dread twisting his gut. 

"I'll do what I have to," he answered coldly, "Give me a reason to and I won't hesitate."

"I expected nothing less." After a moment, he let go.

The soldier hesitated for a few moments before he carefully turned towards Gabriel, his face turned slightly as though in shame of his appearance, though the movement was so slight that it was nearly unnoticeable. Carefully, Jack bent down, eyes fixed on Reaper's mask as he reached for his gun.

Changed much since the last you've seen me?"

Reaper let out a short laugh, his posture now somewhat relaxed. "Still the same, other than you've aged, like a fine wine apparently. Nice scar by the way."

His gloved fingertips felt for the scar streaked across his face as though for a moment, he'd forgotten it was there. He returned his free hand to the weapon he'd retrieved from the ground, eyeing Gabriel cautiously. 

"I really did think the world of you, Reyes."

"And the same to you." 

Gabe put a clawed hand on his own mask, then hesitated. Jack could sense the hesitation just as easily as he could hear the slight falter in the man's voice.

"You sure do show it in an odd way, don't you?"

"Yes." He put his hand down. "Maybe it would be better if you didn't see my face."

He reached out carefully despite the voice screaming in his head to leave it be, his fingertips brushing the mask obscured by black robe.

"Gabriel," he murmured softly, a hint of the fondness he held for the former soldier creeping into his voice. "Take it off."

After a few moments, he lifted his hand back up, removing the bone-white mask and holding it. His face was horribly scarred, canines sharp and animal-like, and his eyes. His eyes were voids of black, apart from the blood red irises that revealed his gaze was to the ground. Jack's breath had been knocked from his lungs as though someone had punched him square in the chest, and the look of shock on his face wasn't well hidden now that he was without his own mask. He never imagined that his friend, even after the hell they had both endured, could look so.... _inhuman_. 

"What happened to you...?"

Reyes looked up at Morrison's face, noticing the man's expression. He seemed hurt by the shock on his face.

"I died, and was resurrected a monster."

Jack found himself able to read Gabriel's expression as easily as he had been all those years ago when they were nothing short of inseparable. Nothing had changed, if you could inch around the entire destruction of Overwatch, faking his own death, and betrayal thing... 

"You're gone for years, no one knows where the hell you are, you drop off the face of the earth, come back as-- as... And you come to find me? I don't get it. How do you know I wouldn't try to kill you?"

"Because I know you Jack, and you know me." He turned his head away.

"We did once know one another. You're right about that... but I'm not Jack anymore and I'd be damned if I could still call you Gabriel. You left that part of you behind just as I did."

"Heh, yeah." His expression softened. "Ah heck, now what do we do? I didn't expect to get this far."

"How about we pretend that everything's okay, Gabriel Reyes? How about we play as if people haven't died and the world hasn't gone to shit." And despite the harshness of his tone, he looked as though he were in pain, his lips drawn into a tight line. 

"I want to go back to how everything was before, Gabe."

"Me too Jack." 

There was a moment of silence, before Gabriel spoke again.

"You wanna get a drink? I don't even know if can get drunk with this body, but you wanna watch me try?"

The corners of his mouth twitched into something of a smile, his gun lowering to his side slowly until it hung there loosely. 

"That's the Gabriel I remember..."

He smiles. It'd been too long since Jack had seen Gabe do that. "So you know if there's a pub around here?"

"What do I look like to you?" Warmth unfolded in his chest like a flower in bloom, spreading through the rest of his body. "I don't stand around anywhere for too long unless there's a place I can grab a beer."

"Good. Lead the way, commander." He mock saluted him, grinning like a fool.

The title made the soldier hesitate for a moment, before he nodded and stepped forward, wearily walking in front of Reyes, gun clutched tightly in his right hand. Gabe followed, noticing Jack's grip on his gun, but didn't blame him, so said nothing about it. Neither of them were alright, and wounds were still open, but maybe tonight, they could live in the past. As if Overwatch had never fallen, and like they were still young.

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Shamchat](http://www.shamchat.com/6bb6ac25/)


End file.
